Trolls and Nunchucks
by Kansas Faith
Summary: A troll is on the loose, and he's got Sabrina's dad and Uncle Jake. To stop it, Puck and Sabrina may have to seperate. Puck doesn't like it. puckabrina, obviously.


"This is insane! _You're _insane!" He watched her stuff a knife into her duffel bag and sweep her eyes over the kitchen for a final weapons check. She swooped down on a pair of nunchucks inexplicably sitting on the kitchen table, disrupting a pile of books in the process, which tumbled noisily to the floor. "You're still hurt from last week, Grimm. Angry leprechaun gang ringing any bells?...Sabrina, listen to me! Would you stop for a minute?"

"No, I won't!" Sabrina snapped, glaring at him. Strands of blonde hair hung in front of her eyes, and she blew them away angrily. "That _thing _has my family and I'm not going to sit here and do nothing!"

Daphne intervened. "We're not suggesting that! Sabrina, trolls don't kill their prey immediately –we have time. Right now, we aren't ready-"

"We can't afford to wait for Mom and Granny Relda to come back from their trip. We need to find this thing _now._"

Puck rolled his eyes, frustrated. He couldn't believe he was being the voice of reason here. "Your dad and Jake can take care of themselves until we…make a plan or something."

_"You _plan. I'll go kill this thing." Sabrina started towards the front door, but found herself blocked by a German Shepard Puck. He quickly morphed back to a fifteen-year-old and leaned nonchalantly next to the doorknob. "Look, I'm all for the heroics, Grimm. But this seems a bit reckless, even to me. I mean…your bandaged ankle doesn't really add to your whole troll-killer look, you know? Plus, you know how big trolls are? They could squish you almost as easily as _I _could take you down."

"You wish," Sabrina mumbled, but she seemed to hesitate and deflate a little bit. "Alright, then what do you think we should do, your Royal Lameness?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but research would be helpful. We've never gone up against a troll before. So, you stay here, and I'll-"

"No dice. I need to _do _something." Sabrina turned to her sister, who had followed them into the entryway and now had their younger brother, Basil, clutching her hand. Sabrina jabbed a finger at Daphne. "You stay here with Basil and research. Puck and I can go out and pick up its trail. I'll call you when we find it and you can tell us how to kick its butt. Sound good?"

"Not really," Puck said.

"No way!" Daphne protested.

"For one, I don't really wanna be stuck alone in the woods with you, Grimm-"

"Why do I always have to stay behind to research? I'm old enough now-I can be in the action!"

"-and trolls don't really seem to appreciate my _epicness_-"

"_Sound good?" _Sabrina gritted her teeth. Puck noticed a desperate gleam in her eye. He sighed. She needed this.

"Yeah, whatever. Marshmallow," Puck jabbed a finger at Daphne; "You stay here with the midget and read. Do well. Prosper." He winked cheekily.

Daphne heaved a huge sigh, but looking between the two fifteen-year olds, knew this was the best deal she was going to get. Someone had to stay with Basil, after all. She raised her chin stubbornly. "You're both idiots. Be careful. Call when you find it." With that, she pushed them out the house and slammed the door shut.

Puck turned to Sabrina. "I love that warm fuzzy feeling you inspire in everyone."

She scowled at him.

Puck shoved a branch out of his way and watched, entertained, as it almost whipped Sabrina in the face, who was walking behind him. She growled and moved so they were walking side-by-side on the forest path. She checked the forest floor often to make sure they were following the right trail. It wasn't hard, as trolls weren't exactly careful nor stealthy, but occasionally Puck changed into a bloodhound to keep them on course. Just to make sure. Sabrina had said she knew where the men had disappeared from when they'd first started out but…just to make sure.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Puck had asked when they'd started, in the clearing where Sabrina thought Jake and Henry had first been taken. "I thought they'd gone to the clearing with the bush shaped like an ogre."

"No, I don't think so…"Sabrina trailed off and thought a moment. Then she said with conviction; "No, definitely not. It was this one. I remember they only went a little ways from the house. They were going to practice dueling." She bent to examine the ground. Even from where he was standing, Puck could see the tamped down earth where the troll had stomped away, carrying the two Grimm family members.

"This way," Sabrina said. She had pointed into the forest, in the general direction of the river and the magical barrier, about two miles away.

And so their trek began. But now, a mile and a half into their hike and with nothing to show for it, Puck was getting bored. No trolls in sight to battle, no Grimms to rescue-he would have to come up with his own entertainment. Puck grinned. Easy.

"So," he started. "Why did you bring nunchucks anyway, Grimm? You don't know how to use them."

"I…do to," Sabrina said slowly. Puck looked at her pointedly as he stepped over a log in their path. He noticed Sabrina's limp was almost gone from her leprechaun attack. Stupid leprechauns. "I _do_ know how," she protested. "I've been practicing."

"With who? Ninjas?"

Sabrina unexpectedly laughed at that and Puck smiled at the sound. "No. Charming's been giving me a couple lessons here and there. He knows how to use some weird weapons, surprisingly. Probably from rescuing all those princesses."

Puck's smile vanished. He stiffened. "Charming? He's a pansy."

"He's actually not anymore," Sabrina said. "Granted, he still wears a little too much hairspray. But then again…" She looked mischievously at Puck out of the corner of her eye. "He at least _has hygiene_, which is more than I can say for _some_ people."

Puck straightened up and glared at her with unexpected vehemence. "I'm a better fighter than William Charming will ever be-"

"You use a wooden sword!"

"Not anymore! I have my lethal crossbow now." Puck hefted the weapon on his right arm. "And besides, that's not the point. Charming is just a lazy lady's man. He's probably starting to like _you_ now!"

Sabrina looked at him like he'd just suggested she eat the slug slowly making its way up the tree at Puck's side. "That's gross, Puck. It's _Charming_. He's with Snow, and even if he wasn't, what would he want with me? And what would I want with him?"

"Well, he is kinda handsome, in a girly-pants kind of way."

Sabrina looked askew at him, her blue eyes amused. "Glad to see you noticed, puke-breath. If Charming's so hot, then he's _way _out of my league."

Puck looked at her searchingly for so long, Sabrina started to blush. Then he looked to the ground and shook his head. "More like you're out of his," he said awkwardly.

Sabrina smiled to herself softly. "You're right. He's practically a Grandpa compared to me, Puck. He's what, like 700?"

Puck stopped walking beside her. Sabrina turned to him, confused-and then realized her mistake. "Puck-"

"I'm 2,000 years old, Grimm," Puck smiled wolfishly. "I'm a gooey corpse compared to Charming."

"I forget you're so old," Sabrina whispered.

Puck stepped up next to her again, but they didn't start walking. He looked down at her. "I try not to pick up any of that awful 'wisdom' stuff from my old age."

They were very close now, standing quietly in the middle of the forest path. He was so close, Sabrina thought of how easy it would be to punch him in the stomach. But this time, she really didn't want to.

"Puck, I-"she started to say. But her words were snatched away by a vibrating boom echoing through the woods. Trees shook their leafy fingers and squirrels darted from the nutty autumn branches. The ground trembled as another invisible BOOM broke through the air. They sounded almost like footsteps.

"The troll!" Sabrina exclaimed. Birds erupted from the treetops as another enormous footfall trembled through the woods. "Where is it?"

"Hang on." Puck set his jaw and bright, translucent, pink wings sprung from his back. "I'll find out."

He was about to fly above the treetops to spot the troll when a thundering voice broke out from their left. "MMM…GRIMM MEN TASTE LIKE _YUM_!"

Sabrina set off in the direction of the sound, hobbling at first, but then gaining speed, Puck hot on her heels. They burst through the woods onto a small lawn of weeds and stones, a river bordering its opposite side. A familiar river.

In the river stood the troll, massive and disgusting, clothes of bark and woven mosses draping its 15 foot plus frame. The monster stood alone in the water, no Grimm men squeezed in his fists, none flailing in the river below. "WHERE MY GRIMM MEN? THEY TOOK THEM!" The troll bared his grimy teeth and pointed a grubby finger to the other side of the river, to the woods almost identical to the ones Sabrina and Puck had just emerged from.

"What? _Who?"_ Sabrina hissed. Puck shook his head, nonplussed. "I-"

A sonic blast sounded from the other side of the woods. Suddenly, a long stream of orange light shot straight up from amongst the trees and faded out into a twinkle of sparks.

"It's Uncle Jake!" Sabrina said. "That's one of his wands, I know it!"

The troll had seen the orange light too. He stumbled towards it in a trance, sloshing through the water. "Pretty lights…" he whispered. He took another step through the river, and made it halfway through when his legs buckled sickeningly. He roared once as he was tossed away from the river violently, landing with a thunk in the weeds, unconscious.

Staring at the troll's lax face, Puck remembered something he had somehow forgotten. "The border," he whispered. He cleared his throat. "Sabrina, this is the edge of the border."

'I know," Sabrina said grimly. She was skirting the troll to get to the bridge Jake had installed. After the children fell in the river from above when they were twelve, Jake had made a rudimentary bridge for such occasions. Using one of his many wands, he'd magicked large flat stepping stones into staying put on the water's surface. Crossing it, Sabrina felt as though she was walking on the current itself, the river's spray softly misting her legs as the water broke on the stepping stones.

"Did you hear me? It's the _border._ I can't follow you." Puck followed her across two of the stones.

Sabrina stopped and turned towards him. "There's no other way, Puck."

He stepped onto the next step and her face twisted. "Puck, stop! You'll get hurt." Behind him, the troll was staring to moan mulishly.

Puck clenched his jaw. Helplessness. Not something he was used to. "I can't-I can't protect you out there. I can't even _leave_ this place."

"I have to!" Sabrina snapped.

"I need you safe!" he snapped back.

Sabrina's face twisted again. She hopped over two stones until she was on his. Then she took his face in her hands and gruffly pulled him down-and kissed him. She was fierce and affectionate and Puck had never thought they would _kiss _like this. He didn't want it to end-it shouldn't end-she was leaving-

"TRICKED ME!" The troll was awake and roaring for his lost meal of the Grimm men. "HUNGRY!"

Sabrina broke away from Puck. "Looks like you have a troll to take care of." She smiled once and said. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

With that, she dashed away across the rocks. Puck forgot himself and reached out his hand to catch her receding form. His fingers met an invisible wall that zapped him slightly, like a shock. He snatched his hand away, cursing, and checked his crossbow hurriedly. That troll was angry.

He turned towards it, wings popping from his back. He started strolling towards the beast, bravado and adrenaline puffing out his chest. "What's wrong, Ugly? Pass a mirror lately?"

"I WANT MY GRIMM!" the troll roared.

"So do I," Puck muttered. He shot to the air, ready to fight a troll like the hero he (sometimes unfortunately) was.


End file.
